


anonymous

by naktoms



Category: 4minute (Band), Beast (Band), Troublemaker
Genre: F/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naktoms/pseuds/naktoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's someone taping letters to Hyuna's front door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> i started this at 3 am, finished it in an hour, then passed out. i swear i edited it to some extent but i still don't think it makes perfect sense.  
> i love 2hyun more than i love myself and i wanted to bless everyone. i hope you enjoy!! kudos + comments are appreciated!!

There’s someone taping envelopes to Hyuna’s door.

At first, it was a little strange to wake up and see a red envelope attached to the outside of her apartment door, just there, a heart sticker holding it closed. The first time, she was running horribly late for work and had no time to read it until late afternoon; it turned out to be a sweet message, complimenting her hair and her laugh and asking if this is weird, signing it with only the letter 'H'.

It was weird, then, but now Hyuna doesn’t know what she’d do if she woke up and there wasn’t something there for her. It’s been almost six months, with a letter waiting for her every day. She keeps every single one in her top dresser drawer, along with holiday cards and souvenirs she bought in Ulsan last year.

But now, it’s time to start asking questions.

“What should I find out first?” Hyuna asks, swirling her straw in her watered-down soda.

“Uh, age, age is super important.” Sohyun says, nodding firmly. “Then- gender? Does that matter to you?”

Hyuna thinks for a moment, then shakes her head. “No, not really. I don’t care either way.”

“Mmhm, so okay. Maybe ask how they know of you, age, if they live on your floor… all that stuff.” Sohyun stands, reaching to pat Hyuna’s shoulder as she does. “But hey, I’ve gotta go, class is in an hour. Let me know how it goes!”

“Will do, thanks Sohyun!”

Hyuna writes a letter, and realizes while she’s proofreading it that her handwriting has really gone down the drain.

Finally, it’s a nice:

_Hey, secret admirer_   
_You know my name, but I don’t know yours. You don’t have to tell me that right away, it’s fine, but how old are you? Do you live on this floor? How do you know about me? Tell me these things, please._   
_Love,_   
_Hyuna♥_

It’s absolutely lame. Hyuna doesn’t care, and puts it in a plain, white envelope. She then digs through her desk drawers, finds her roll of tape, and rips off a piece with her teeth even though there’s a row of teeth at the edge for this purpose.

She tapes it to her front door with the words ‘For: Kim Hyuna’s secret admirer’ written across the front, just in case her landlord thinks it’s for him.

The following day, there’s a response.

_Dearest Hyuna,_   
_I never expected for you to reply to me, ever. It’s got my heart fluttering._   
_But, I will answer your questions. First, I’m twenty-six. My birthday was last week. I do live on this floor, but I won’t tell you which apartment for the sake of mystery. Believe it or not, you’ve actually spoken to me before; I couldn’t stop thinking about you, so I found out where you lived through a friend (kind of creepy, right? Sorry in retrospect)._   
_As I’ve said many times before, please let me know if this is weird, or disturbing. I will stop, but my heart will not settle._   
_Sincerely,_   
_H_

Hyuna presses the letter to her chest, staring at the wall as she tries to think of passing interactions she’s had with people in the past six months. Sadly, there are a lot, as Hyuna’s own generosity gets the best of her a lot around here and she tends to hold open doors and get people’s mail for them. It could be anyone, and she doesn’t want to ask around or go knock on people’s doors just for this- because, like the unknown H proclaimed, it’s all for the sake of mystery.

It turns out, Hyuna doesn’t have to look at all.

It’s a couple Saturdays from then and she’s up at an ungodly hour, six AM- she has a doctor’s appointment in an hour, which is simply awful, but she’s beyond sick and she needs antibiotics.

So, of course, it’s the day that she’s dressed up in a hoodie and sweatpants, blonde hair pulled back into a messy bun, that she happens to catch her secret admirer in the act.

Her door opens inwards, so they lose hold of the envelope and it lands on the floor. Her eyes follow its descent, then look up to the person responsible.

It’s a man, with neatly parted silver hair and small, angular features, eyes wide in shock and maybe embarrassment. He takes a deep breath, stoops to pick up the envelope, then hands it to Hyuna and hurries down the hall quickly.

Really, Hyuna wants to stop him, but she’s half-asleep and unable to breathe through her nose, so it’s not worth it. Not now, at least.

Just like the first time, she has to wait until after her doctor’s appointment to read the letter.

_Dearest Hyuna,_   
_Today, I decided I would give you a poem. I’m not skilled in writing poetry, only songs, and I didn’t know if lyrics would carry well without a voice to sing them. However, all the poetry I found was decidedly cheesy and unfitting. You deserve something elegant, refined, things that the internet apparently cannot give me._   
_I promise, one day, I will tell you the things I feel and think so perfectly that you’ll want to remember my words forever._   
_Sincerely,_   
_H_

Hyuna smiles and laughs through her nose, which proves to be a mistake because it hurts her sinuses. Still.

“Hyuna, do you still have that secret admirer?” Jihyun asks, and when Hyuna nods, she practically squeals. “How cute! It’s been almost a year now, right?”

“Uh, seven months, actually.” Hyuna says, taking another drink of her beer. Karaoke means that Jiyoon is currently yelling into a mic while Hyuna and Jihyun talk like adults and Gayoon attempts to get Jiyoon to sit back down. Sohyun never has the time to go out with them anymore, which is understandable because of class.

“Close enough. Do you know anything about them?” Jihyun knocks her own drink back, shifting so she’s facing Hyuna properly.

“Yeah! It’s a dude, he’s twenty-six, and he lives on my floor. Apparently I met him a long while back and he fell in love with me, basically.” Hyuna tries to remain flippant, but she’s sure her cheeks are flushed. She can blame it on the alcohol. “I actually saw him a couple weeks ago, I caught him in the act. He seemed super flustered and it was real cute. I guess he probably stops by on his way to work, maybe, and tapes the letter to my door…”

“This is so romantic,” Jihyun coos, putting a hand on one of her cheeks. “Is he cute?”

“I guess? His face is small, and he has silver hair. I dunno what his name is yet, but he’s been signing his stuff for a few weeks with the letter H, so I guess his name starts with H.”

Jihyun looks deep in thought for a moment, then she holds up a hand. “Hold on. Jaesoon, do you remember Jaesoon?”

Hyuna wracks her brain for a moment. “You mean Junhyung?”

“Yeah, whatever, fuck his stupid alias. Anyway, he has a friend that might fit the bill! His name is Hyunseung, he just got his hair dyed a couple weeks ago. Jaes- Junhyung, whatever, he was telling me about how Hyunseung fell in love with some girl that ran into him in the hallway.”

Hyuna thinks, then thinks some more, then- “Holy shit. Fuck, wait! I remember that, that was so long ago. The tall dude with the sharp suit on! I ran right into him and almost fell on my ass, he looked so starstruck. Holy fuck.”

Jihyun nods, patting Hyuna’s knee fervently. “Yeah, yeah! Isn’t this the coolest thing? We know who he is now, probably! I can tell Jae- Junhyung, fuck me- to tell Hyunseung to reveal himself.”

“That’s not as romantic, though.”

“True, but hey. If he stays anonymous, you’ll never get to bang him.”

Seven days without a letter makes a Hyuna weak.

When she hears a knock on her door, she almost doesn’t want to get up, because it’s Sunday afternoon and who the fuck would be coming over on a Sunday. She groans, gets up anyway, and shuffles to the door.

“What the fu _ooooooohhhh_.” Hyuna makes an awed noise as she looks up at her secret admirer, a name put to the face now.

“Hi,” Hyunseung says, voice sounding much higher than Hyuna was expecting. “I didn’t know our friends knew one another, so this is embarrassing and, as your friend Jihyun apparently put it, much less romantic.”

“Yeah, especially considering that I’m wearing a tracksuit right now.” Hyuna says, and Hyunseung’s laugh breaks the tension.

“It looks good on you, it’s alright. Can I, uh, can I come in?”

“Sure!” Hyuna steps aside to let him in, smiling at him as he brushes her shoulder just barely, then closing the door with her hip. “Fun fact,” Hyuna says, as she ushers Hyunseung to come sit in the living room, “Jihyun actually used to date Junhyung. Pretty wild, right?”

“Oh, I remember that.” Hyunseung says, sitting on the couch carefully, like he’s afraid he’ll mess something up. “Junhyung never gets upset about break ups, but he did with Jihyun. I think he actually shed a tear, it was monumental.”

Hyuna laughs, sitting down beside Hyunseung and noticing the way he flushes pink. “You’re a lot less bold in real life, aren’t you?” Hyuna teases, scooting closer to nudge Hyunseung with her elbow.

“Um, yes, and also without my air of mystery.” Hyunseung sighs in an affected way, shoulders slumping. “I was finally cool and anonymous, and somehow you found a way to ruin it, shame on you.”

“I like it a lot better this way though, but I hope you know that we’re going to watch The Heirs all afternoon.” Hyuna says, reaching for the remote on her coffee table. “That is, if you don’t have anywhere else to be. We can catch up like old friends while we do so.”

“I- I don’t have anywhere to go, no… that sounds nice.” Hyunseung replies shyly, sinking back into the couch when Hyuna does.

Hyuna ends up falling asleep while Hyunseung is detailing his office job to her, and really, it’s not out of disrespect. It’s more like Hyunseung is very warm and his shoulder is very inviting to sleep on, even if Hyuna’s head doesn’t quite reach it. She rouses slightly when she feels something touch the side of her head and realizes, just as she dozes off again, that it seems to be Hyunseung petting her hair. She likes it.

“I don’t want to discredit your styling skills, but can I redo your hair?”

“Hyunseung, it’s the second date, you don’t have the right to be doing this yet,” Hyuna says dryly, but turns around anyway. “Go ahead.”

Hyuna checks her messages while Hyunseung pulls bobby pins out of her hair and shakes it loose, combing it up with his fingers and, by the look of it in her screen reflection, pinning it into a bun.

“That’s the same thing I had before,” Hyuna complains, and Hyunseung laughs, then leans down to kiss her temple.

“It’s not, it’s higher up and more organized. It looks better with your outfit, which is stunning by the way.”

Hyuna can’t stay fake-mad for long, turning to kiss Hyunseung’s cheek before he can pull away. “Fine, fine, you’ve sweet talked me enough. Now, lead me to victory into this restaurant.”

“Are you going to inhale a steak like you did last time?”

“If all goes well? Yes.”


End file.
